Bacchae Moon
by Flora Winters
Summary: Teenagers wanna party and girls just wanna have fun even as the dance floor is splattered with something darker and thicker than wine. Come on in. Bacchus is the God of Good Times. With Bacchus on your side, you can kiss your cares goodbye. Language, MM, OC, Violence


**Bacchae Moon **

_Flora Winters_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Young Hercules or Xena, Warrior Princess. I'm also not making any money off writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes.

**SUMMARY:** Teenagers wanna party and girls just wanna have fun even as the dance floor is splattered with something darker and thicker than wine. Come on in. Bacchus is the God of Good Times. With Bacchus on your side, you can kiss your cares goodbye. **Language, MM, OC, Violence**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Belen held the invitation in his hand and read it again, flipping it over. He had discovered it on his pillow after coming back in from the morning markets. The beautiful script had been written in dark red ink and the papyrus had been scented with some kind of oil he couldn't place. He knew all the village kids loved to party, but he had no idea where they ran off to at night. They'd simply show up the next day all pale and worn, but boasting about having such a good time.

_You have been officially invited to the party of the millennium. Lucky you! Simply follow the map._

On the other side of the crimson script there was an elaborate map drawn out in precise detail. He wasn't the type of guy who liked crowds or partying. He was quiet, withdrawn, secretive, and kept mostly to himself. Just the thought of being in a cave with a bunch of screaming, dancing, drunken idiots made his skin crawl. Being claustrophobic didn't help matters much either.

"At least I know where everybody runs off too when lights go out," he muttered to himself, folding the papyrus and placing it into his pocket.

He got to his feet and walked over to a polished bronze mirror. He gazed at himself and sighed.

Sure, he was tall, but he was thin as a spear and his cheekbones just as sharp as the tip. His hair was long, yellow like barley, with more coils than a serpent nest. Blue eyes illuminated his smooth brown face. When his pink lips did smile, they revealed pearly white teeth that were straight and lovely to see.

He got comments on his looks all the time, not all of them positive reviews. He was beautiful, but it was like a knife. When someone looked at him, they were stabbed by it. They didn't like looking at him for long because those looks turned green and dangerous.

Leaving his reflection behind, not noticing how those blue eyes still gazed at him with a slight wine red glow, he walked over to the window and gazed out. Nyx had already put on her cloak and Selene was slowly rising bright and full. He could see shadows slipping by and laughter filling the dark. It was the village kids running off to play for another night.

He reached into his pocket, feeling the invitation against his skin. Biting his bottom lip, he decided to give it a chance. What was the worst that could happen?

XXXXXXXXX

Slipping silently through the shadows, Belen followed after racing feet across stone and grass. Trees surrounded him and the creatures of the night sang their nightly chorus. Owls hooted and insects hummed to him. Shadows and laughter turned him round and round as a wolf howled in the distance.

Keeping to the shadows of the thick trees, he saw the caves before him. On either side there was a bonfire burning big and bright illuminating the dark entrance to the revelry going on within. A boy and a girl raced by him, nearly knocking him over. He watched as they laughed and spun around each other as they entered that dark maw.

He could hear drums, lyres, flutes, and he could smell something sweet and delicious. A noise from behind startled him and he nearly fell, but an arm grabbed him.

"Sorry," a deep voice apologised as big hands helped steady him. "I was running and didn't see you."

Belen blew a loose lock out of his face and glanced up into the face of a young man. From being in darkness, he could still make out that the guy was very handsome.

"It's okay," he said, trying his best to turn away from those intense vine green eyes that seemed to glow in the firelight.

"Are you sure?" the taller man asked, releasing him and running a hand through hair that blended right into the darkness. He was dressed all in black leather right down to his boots.

"Yes," he answered, struggling not the blush and thankful that it was too dark to notice the flush in his cheeks. "I just happened to stop here not thinking anybody would bump into me."

"Why did you stop here?" The guy asked, stepping out into the firelight where Belen could really take a good look at him.

The guy was gorgeous. He was tall, buff, an Adonis to make Adonis green with envy.

"I received an invitation while I was out today and I'm not really sure if I should even be here," he blurted out, getting more and more nervous. "Plus, I'm claustrophobic and the thought of willingly walking in there makes me want to run back home."

The guy chuckled and it was warm like the fire. "This is the kind of party where you must enter willingly. One can't make you, although I wish I could, Belen."

Belen looked at him as the guy began to walk away from him. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone who receives an invitation to these caves," he said, standing between the bonfires with his broad back to him. "I hope I see you within."

"Hey!" Belen shouted, stepping into the clearing. "What's your name?"

That handsome face turned to him and he swore those green eyes flashed red, but it could have been a trick of the light from the flames.

"Bromios."

Thunder boomed in the distance making Belen look up at the sky. When he glanced back down, the guy named Bromios had already entered the cave.

Two more girls rushed by him and into the cave where the music seemed to get louder and louder and that sweet smell became all the more intoxicating. Belen took a deep breath and let it out with a steady flow and began walking into that warm darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

Braziers burned bright, crystals and silks hung from the high stalagmite ceiling, men and women were dancing, lounging, drinking, eating, and laughing. It was like he had entered into another world altogether. Large incense burners stood before a dais where a single large empty ornate chair that looked very much like a throne sat. That sweet smell filled the air and the more he breathed it in the less and less he felt like he was about to freak out from being deep inside the earth. The whole interior was large and open, not at all like he had thought it would be.

"Welcome," a female voice said from his left, making him turn. "Is this your first time?"

He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his invitation and nodded his head. The pretty girl took it from him and smiled. It was just a fraction of a second, but for that split second, her teeth had looked long and sharp, but when he blinked, they were perfectly normal teeth.

"Enjoy yourself, Belen," she said. "Our master will grace us with his presence shortly."

"What?" He asked, not really understanding what she meant. "Master?"

She laughed. "Bacchus, the God of Good Times, of course. With Bacchus on your side, you can kiss your cares goodbye."

_Bacchus. The God of Good Times. He Who Takes Away Your Cares. He is Party and Fun._

He'd had no idea this was the temple of a god, but he should have known. Gazing around, he saw that a lot of people were on each other. Guys and girls, guys and guys, girls and girls. This cave was one big orgy fest. The music was like a heartbeat and the wine flowed like blood to that heart.

A girl handed him a golden chalice and it was filled to the brim with a thick red liquid. His head swam and he was just about to drink when all of a sudden a loud boom of thunder filled the cavern, a bright flash momentarily blinded him, and as he gazed up, what had once been an empty throne, now an entity resided there.

He took a step back and nearly dropped his chalice, but froze as those golden red eyes found him and held him in place. It was a man, but not a man. He was built like a bull forever in its prime. Skin like unto ripened cherries, large golden horns, dressed from foot to thick neck in leather and gold.

"HAIL BACCHUS!" The throng chanted as the music kept playing. "HAIL OUR GOD OF GOOD TIMES!"

Bacchus laughed. His laughter was thunder and revelry. The blood in Belen's veins felt as though it were on fire.

Everyone was on their knees and Belen couldn't move. It was like being caught in the open before a giant bull that was about to gore you.

Bacchus stood from his throne and began to walk down the dais. He didn't walk like a man. He walked like a storm across a sea. His booted feet were large and with each step it was as though thunder shook the cave.

The god stood before him and the hand holding the chalice began to shake and quiver. He was very close to spilling some of the contents.

"Peace," Bacchus grinned. His teeth were long and razor sharp. He was terrifying and beautiful all at once. Belen wanted to flee and wrap his arms around him. He wanted those teeth in him. He wanted to be devoured.

A large red hand with long black lacquered claws gently steadied his shaking hand. Belen looked at that hand and a cold sweat broke out on his brow.

"Come," Bacchus spoke. "Walk with me."

All around him, he could suddenly see what these people were. They were fangs and claws. They were kisses and soft touches.

The music kept playing and the dancing continued. It was all in worship and reverence to _him._

"Do not fear me, Belen," Bacchus whispered like a feather being brought gently down his spine and between his butt cheeks. The young man nearly jumped right out of his gorgeous skin.

The god laughed and led him by the hand.

"I know you, Belen," Bacchus said, leading him into the shadows where they were alone. "You are all alone."

Belen looked away.

"You crave," Bacchus whispered. "You yearn…"

He took the golden chalice from Belen's hand and set it down on the altar beside them.

"You want more," the god said, gently cupping a soft cheek. "You want…eternity."

_Freedom. I want freedom._

Belen gazed up into those golden ruby eyes, taking in the full spectrum of that monstrous beauty. He ever so carefully reached up and touched one of the god's golden horns. It was hard and stronger than the foundations of the earth.

"I want…" he said.

"Yes?" Bacchus asked, tilting his head as if he enjoyed his horn being touched. "You want?"

"You." Belen answered, seeing those ruby gold eyes flash vine green and the freedom within. "Only you."

Bacchus drew Belen even closer, handing the chalice to him. "Then drink and be free."

Belen brought the chalice up to his lips and began to drink. The thick liquid touched his tongue like fire and something sweet and dark. A fire was filling him. He dropped the cup and his head was thrown back by an invisible force. Bacchus lowered his mouth to his throat and gave him the Bacchae Kiss.

Belen wrapped his arms around him and he felt his feet leave the floor. He was in the arms of his new god. Thunder filled his ears and the Bacchae moon lit his eyes from within.

Bacchus drew back his lips now stained with demigod blood and smiled. He held Belen in his arms and looked down upon him with such tenderness and desire.

"You are now mine, Son of Aphrodite," he said, bringing him into his inner sanctum and laying him on the silk strewn bed.

The changes were swift and sudden in him. Bacchus watched as mortality fled from Belen and the divine blood began to take over completely. His hair became as spun gold, his flesh like a deep sea pearl, and his lips red as garnets in sunlight. Bacchus knew that once those immortal blue eyes opened they would be as molten gems.

"You are perfect," Bacchus grinned, climbing on the bed to lie beside him. "Immortality becomes you."

One more added to his army in his bid for Olympus.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
